


Hit me with your best shot

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assumed Character Death, Karaoke, M/M, Phil sings for Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tells the story, how he and Phil got together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me with your best shot

“Come on, Tasha!” Clint whined when Natasha dragged him out of the taxi and to the entrance of the bar. “Seriously?” 

“Yup,” Natasha said and turned around.

“Karaoke?” Clint moaned theatrically. 

“Yup,” Natasha repeated and Clint gave his best impression of a reluctant teenage girl.

“I don't like karaoke and you know that,” he wailed and stopped in front of the door. The couple behind them, that just intended to enter, ran into him and the man snapped angrily that he should go in or go out of the way.

“But I like karaoke and last time I went with you to play pool the whole evening. Now I want to sing karaoke,” she stated and Clint moaned again. 

“But, Naaat,” he whined and now Natasha folded her arms in front of her chest. She tapped with her feet on the ground and Clint finally huffed in resignation. “Fine, let's go in. But I won't sing!” he said and Natasha raised a brow. 

“You know that you have a beautiful voice, right?” she asked and Clint blushed.

“When I'm in the shower. But not on a stage,” he said and Natasha rolled her eyes. “Why can't Phil be with us?” he asked when she opened the door. The bar was full to overflowing and Clint sighed again. 

“Because he has things to do,” she said and shouldered her way to the table where she had spotted Sitwell, Hill, May and Rumlow and she waved, when Maria had seen her. 

Clint huffed once more and followed her, not really enthusiastic and when they arrived at the table he flopped down beside May and glared angrily at Natasha. 

“Aw, come on, wet blanket, try at least to pretend to have fun,” Sitwell grinned but shut up when Clint looked in his direction. Natasha knew, whey he was so mopey. It was because Phil wasn't here. And even if Clint would never admit it out loud, he was so in love with him that he couldn't even enjoy his day off when Phil wasn't here. 

And then someone started to sing 'Sweet child o'mine' he rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Why don't they forbid something like this? Poor song,” he whined.

“Barton, you're literally the weirdest human being I ever met,” Hill grinned, rose and made her way over to the bar to get them some shots. 

“Yeah, like I'm the one raping a perfect song,” Clint muttered under his breath. It didn't take too long till Maria came back, a tray with glasses, a bowl, a salt shaker and a bottle in her hands. She put it onto the table and Natasha raised her brow. 

“Tequila?” she asked and Maria nodded. 

“Yes, last time we had vodka, this time we have Tequila,” she handed out lemons and filled the glasses and then all of them licked salt from their hands, drank and ate the lemons. Clint grimaced slightly. But when Maria took the bottle again, he held his glass out to be refilled and took a lemon out of the bowl. He emptied the second Tequila together with the others and then he leaned back and closed his eyes for a second, when he heard some 80's rock-pop song start. 

_“You're a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me,”_ a surprisingly familiar voice started a Pat Benatar song and Clint's eyes snapped open and he looked at the stage.

_“That's okay, let's see how you do it, put up you dukes, let's get down to it,”_ the man on the stage sang and he was dressed casually in jeans and a polo shirt and wore glasses. And when he saw Clint stare in his direction, he smiled for a second.

_“Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot, fire away!”_ he sang the refrain and his eyes didn't look once at the monitor, they stayed on Clint and he felt his mouth hang open and closed it with an audible sound. 

_“You come on with it, come on, you don't fight fair, that's okay, see if I care, knock me down, it's all in vain, I get right back on my feet again,”_ he still looked in Clint's direction and shrugged slightly when he saw Clint's confused expression.

“You knew that, right?” he turned his head away for just a second to glare at Natasha before looked back to the man at the stage.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Natasha said innocently and Clint could hear the smirk in her voice. 

_“Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot, fire away!”_ he sang and made a little gesture of drawing a bow and shooting an arrow and the crowd cheered and whistled and some clapped their hands already. He was really good, Clint had to admit, something he never expected.

_“You're a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me, before I put another notch in my lipstick case, you better make sure you put me in my place,”_ he finally rose from the stool he was sitting on and moved to the edge of the stage, still ignoring the monitor. 

_“Hit me with your best shot, c'mon, hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot, fire away!”_ Clint rose like in a trance and elbowed his way over to the stage. 

_“Hit me with your best shot, why don't you hit me with your best shot, hit me with your best shot, fire away!”_ the man hunkered down and when Clint was over he reached out and Clint took his hand. When the music started to fade out he put the microphone onto the stage and jumped down to stand in front of Clint. The people clapped and cheered. He'd been really good.

“Did you...” Clint started but Phil interrupted him.

“... sing a song for you? Yes, I did,” he nodded and smiled and he was so out of character, that Clint had to blink twice to make sure it was no dream. 

“But... but...” 

“Why?” Phil asked and cocked his head. Clint could only nod, he was lost for words. 

“I wanted to tell you for so long and I... I never found the right words... this was actually Natasha's idea and...” Phil sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Clint waited and after only a second he finally took a deep breath and continued. “I mean, I realized a long time ago that you're more to me than just an asset, a colleague, a friend. Clint, I... I have feelings... I mean...” Apparently it wasn't as easy and Clint swallowed. Could it be that Phil wanted to tell him, that he... that he _liked_ him? Just the way he did?

“I hope I don't destroy our friendship but I think you deserve to know that I... that I'm in love with you. There, said it.” 

Clint swallowed again, his mouth dry and he licked his lips. But no, Phil didn't start to laugh or anything. 

“Please, can you say something?” Phil whispered and swallowed as nervously as Clint just did. But Clint only shook his head and when Phil wanted to move back, he put his hand around Phil's neck and pulled him close, leaned in and brushed his lips with his own, just a tiny, chaste kiss and Phil stopped dead in his tracks for a second. And then he kissed back, wrapped his arms around Clint's waist and pulled him as close as possible without getting charged for indecent behavior. 

“Does that mean...” Phil said, when they finally parted to breath but he couldn't finish, Clint interrupted him.

“God, Phil. Why didn't you say something earlier. I mean... I'm love for ages and... and I never thought I would have a chance.” 

“Why? I mean, why wouldn't you have a chance? Look at you, you're gorgeous and perfect and... everything one could wish for.” Phil murmured and Clint blushed violently. And then they realized, that they still stood in front of the stage and someone else already sang a song and when they turned, they saw their friends faces, the smug smirks on them and both men looked at each other.

“Do you want to go over to them?” Phil asked and Clint saw that Natasha collected money from all the others right now. Apparently she had won the betting pool. 

“No, not really,” Clint had to admit and Phil took Clint's hand again and made a beeline for the door.

“I know a place, where it's quieter,” he said and Clint squeezed his hand and smiled.

***

“Seriously?” Tony blurted and stared at Clint, his brows furrowed. “Pat Benatar?”

“Yup,” Clint nodded and smiled when he remembered that day, eight years ago.

“And what happened then?” Thor asked and Clint sighed. 

“We went to a diner and talked the whole night. The next day he asked me out. And a year later we married,” he said and all of the Avengers looked around awkwardly. Natasha finally rose and went to the bar behind the couch, grabbed a bottle of vodka and six glasses and came back, put them on the table and filled them. Each one of the Avengers took one of them. 

“I'm so sorry for your loss, Clint,” Steve said and Bruce nodded. 

“He was a good man, I've heard,” he added.

And then Tony was the first one who raised his glass. “To Phil Coulson, the only man I knew who managed to get laid singing a Pat Benatar song.” Clint smiled when Tony nodded earnestly in his direction.

“To Phil Coulson,” the Avengers echoed. 

“To Phil,” Clint added and wiped away a tear, before he emptied his glass.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Inspired by this song: [Hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5kisPBwZOM). I've heard it in the radio and this scene popped into my head ;)


End file.
